


Breakfast in Bed

by SirensSong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a vampire, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Vampire Sex, Vampires, feeding while fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensSong/pseuds/SirensSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being immortal is only fun when you have someone to be immortal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RottenRice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenRice/gifts).



> Written as a gift for my beta and love. Even though it's not really a gift because I still made RottenRice beta it.

It was simple to tell when Arthur was hungry. His gaze would sharpen, the blue of his eyes would flicker and give way to red, and the fangs that so often stayed hidden safely away would make themselves known. 

What would have been terrifying for anyone else was nothing but soothing and familiar for Merlin. Already slicked and opened, Merlin was relaxed in Arthur’s arms, head fallen to the side. The feel of a tongue rasping over the side of his neck was far from foreign, and he craved the momentary sting of breaking skin that hadn’t yet come. 

“You can’t possibly still be marking the exact spot,” Merlin murmured at length, when Arthur had continued to do nothing but lap at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He knew that being able to feel the thrum of blood beneath the skin was akin to torture for him, so the waiting was unusual. As he spoke, Arthur growled and bared his fangs, fully extended as they were, and scraped the points across Merlin’s skin. Unnaturally sharp they broke the skin, but barely, just enough to well up with droplets of blood, which Arthur eagerly lapped at. Merlin’s hand tightened in Arthur’s hair when he did, fingers tangling; even that little bit was enough to feel it, the beginnings of the euphoria that flooded through him during a feeding. 

He expected Arthur to bite down fully then, once he had had the first taste, and closed his eyes in waiting for the sharp sting of the puncture. Instead, he found himself pressed down onto his back, pulling a groan from him as he realized what Arthur intended. He shifted helpfully, and was rewarded a moment after with the press of Arthur’s cock inside him. A few hitches of Arthur’s hips had him sinking in deep, and he stilled there, nestling back into the crook of Merlin’s neck to lap again at the blood that had seeped from the two shallow scratches. 

For the next few minutes, it was nothing but that - Arthur licked at the blood, something in his saliva keeping the scratches from clotting before he wanted them too, and very shallowly shifted his hips. Even with only that for stimulation, Merlin was already a wreck, the aphrodisiac in a vampire’s bite flooding through him. One hand gripped at Arthur’s shoulder, clawed really, and the other was still wrapped in his blond hair, keeping his head where it was. 

“Bite me,” Merlin said eventually, almost snapped, irritated at the teasing. “Fuck me already.”

Arthur merely laughed, pulling back just slightly for a moment, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot behind Merlin’s ear carefully before going back to the cuts. “Patience,” he said, but his voice gave away his own need, and only a moment after he gave in to some extent and actually set his mouth where they both wanted it and bit. Merlin gasped at the sting that lasted only a moment, and it faded quickly into a loud moan he could not have withheld even if he’d tried to. 

Even so, it was not the deep bite that Merlin wanted, and Arthur did not start sucking ravenously despite the obvious desire Merlin could see and feel in the tightly wound muscles of his body. As he went back to lapping at the wounds, now shallow punctures, Merlin could have cried out with frustration at being denied. He didn’t only because his breath was stolen when Arthur thrust into him properly suddenly, no doubt trying to distract him, exactly as he had. 

From there, it was a constant back and forth. Arthur would lick or, occasionally, suck lightly. But his hips stilled whenever he paid attention to Merlin’s neck. He managed to keep it up for far longer than Merlin would ever have guessed he’d be able to, and later, when his mind was his own again, he would marvel at how far Arthur’s control had come from when he had first been turned. 

Finally, _finally_ , something in Arthur seemed to snap. Gone was the careful back and forth shifting. His mouth latched to Merlin’s neck, properly this time, fangs sinking deeper than they had before and pulling a sharp cry from Merlin. He sucked then, hard, even as the teasing thrusts became hard slaps of his hips, steady and even still but far deeper and with more force behind them. Arthur had reached his own limit, and Merlin willingly gave over, closing his eyes and panting against the wealth of sensation.

Being fed on was already an experience beyond words, the intimacy of it coupled with the drug injected to make sure the victim didn’t try to escape and risk breaking the vampire’s fragile fangs while they were embedded in the skin. It alone was enough to bring anyone to the edge of orgasm. Being fucked on top of that was unexplainable, especially by one such as Arthur, who had always known how to take someone apart in the best possible way. 

Beneath that, Merlin’s release swept over him far sooner than he would have liked, and he was glad for their living so far out of the way of other people now, since it would mean there was no chance of anyone hearing him wail, coming without a touch other than that of his own stomach and Arthur’s. He could feel Arthur’s lips curl into a smirk against his neck, but couldn’t find it in himself to be irritated at how self satisfied he had to be. It was only a few moments later Arthur’s own release caught him off guard, his hips stuttering to a halt as he tensed. The momentary halt in sucking was enough for a trickle of blood to escape and run down Merlin’s shoulder, pooling in the dip of his collarbone, even more prevalent than normal due to his heavy breaths. 

Though he shifted to pull out and settled more comfortably on top of Merlin, who had gone entirely limp, panting, Arthur was far from finished with his meal. He adjusted his position and nestled down further, the edge of both hunger and lust having been taken off. Merlin’s hands eventually rose and ended up petting down over his back, fingers tracing over the scratches he had left with his nails only minutes before. 

It took some time, but Arthur knew better than to take too much blood and curbed his appetite, pulling away from Merlin’s neck after long minutes more of drinking leisurely. He carefully withdrew his fangs and licked over the puncture wounds, this time with the intent to help the blood clot so no more would be lost than he had already taken. No more blood had escaped him besides the little bit still on Merlin’s collarbone, and that was quickly lapped up. 

Sleepily, Merlin looked up at Arthur, his eyes half-lidded. He still reached up to wipe away the bit of blood that had stuck to Arthur’s lower lip and chin, small traces he hadn’t caught himself. It only took a moment for Arthur to catch his hand and lick away the traces of it, and Merlin let his hand curl around the back of Arthur’s neck afterward, turning his head to look over at the window. The first traces of dawn were beginning to show, the sky lightening, and Merlin didn’t have to speak. Arthur stood quickly, energized from the blood, and drew down the curtains on the windows before returning to the bed. He settled back down, curling around Merlin, who fell into his arms again without any sort of protest, weary and content. He knew when they eventually rose, he would be treated to a full meal and plenty to drink to restore him, as he always was after Arthur fed from him. 

The curtains around the bed closed, and Merlin let his eyes close once the flash of gold faded away from them. Arthur would chastise later him for using magic so soon after being fed off of, and he could already hear the quiet grumble, but merely pressed further into his vampire’s arms and sighed quietly, letting sleep overtake him.


End file.
